


The History Books Forgot About Us

by suburbanlegend



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbanlegend/pseuds/suburbanlegend
Summary: Steve and Bucky spend one last night together before Bucky ships out.





	The History Books Forgot About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Samson" by Regina Spektor

The clock on the wall ticks steadily, counts down the minutes left before Bucky has to leave.  _(How long will he be gone?_ Steve wonders.)

They are in bed, the covers pulled up over their heads. Steve imagines it is a fortress, white cotton walls pushing up into the sky, feather-down battlements tucked beneath their heads. They are moated by warped wood, and Steve worries that if Bucky steps onto it, he'll sink down into it, lost forever. But Bucky is not setting his feet on the floor, is not moving to leave the defenses Steve has built around them. Bucky is in Steve's arms. Bucky is  _safe._

_(How long will he be safe?)_

Their hands travel soft and slow, so slow across warm skin. Bucky's fingers trace along the edges of Steve's ribs, memorize the ridges of Steve's spine; Steve's graze along his collarbones, thumb smoothing across his cheekbone, as if Bucky is made of still-wet clay.

They are moving as if they have all the time in the world. The clock is deafening. Steve presses his lips to Bucky's, lets the thrumming in his veins drown out the sound, if only for a moment.

"I'll write you every day." It's the tenth time Bucky has assured him of this today, the hundredth this week. Steve nods weakly, presses his fingers into the warm flesh of Bucky's sides, pulling him closer.

Bucky's hand brushes Steve's jaw, tangles into his hair. "I'll be back before you even have a chance to miss me."

Steve tries to take a deep breath, can feel the gaping hole in his chest the jagged end of the second hand is already carving out of him. He says shakily, "I already miss you."

Bucky doesn't reply. Instead, he squeezes his eyes shut and tilts their foreheads together. Steve revels in it.  _(How much longer do we have?)_

Bucky pulls back, presses his lips to Steve's throat, uses his teeth to tug gently at Steve's earlobe.

"Stevie," he whispers, breath hot on the hinge of his jaw, so low Steve can barely hear it, even though it's his good ear, "would you marry me?"

Steve feels the Earth's axis shift beneath them, the whole world suddenly tilting on its side. He worries momentarily about sliding out of the safety of the bed, but they are tangled so tight in each other, anchored beneath the sheets.

Steve's breath comes out all at once, barely leaving enough air in his lungs for his soft, "Yes, Bucky, of course yes. Always yes."

Bucky's mouth dusts kisses across his cheekbones, and then he reaches down to grasp Steve's left hand. He raises their hands to their faces, keeping his eyes on Steve's, and ever so delicately presses a kiss to the first knuckle of Steve's ring finger. Steve's breath hitches; his flesh  _sings_ , and he's sure there's a mark left behind, he's  _sure_ of it.

Bucky doesn't release his hand. He's whispering promises into the air, and Steve is breathing in deep, drawing his vows down, down, all the way into the bottom of his lungs. He lets Bucky's voice engulf him, lets himself be dragged deep under by the current of it. He floats there with Bucky, their voices drowning all other sound, and clings to him, knowing he is safe in Bucky's arms, and Bucky is safe in his.


End file.
